Ibiza Nights
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: It's Alan's stag do. Who would know that he would get a chick? He is holding his do in Ibiza and he has invited the wolf pack with the new member, Doug. Like thier famous stags, they get drugged the wake up to not remember anything. Here is Alan's stag do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Phil walked into his house to the scream of a children. "Daddy!"

"Hey Kiddos, how has your day been?" Phil went down on his hunches as a 8 year old boy and a 4 year old girl jumped on him.

"Momma took me to the zoo and I saw monkeys and elephants and tigers!" The 4 year old squealed.

"Don't remind me of the tigers Georgie." Phil smiled, remembering Doug's stag do in Vegas a few years ago. "What did you do Eli?"

"I learnt about Earth, it was quite boring as I already knew it all." Eli crossed his arms and yawned.

"That's my boy." Phil looked proudly onto his two children when he looked up to see Stephanie leaning against the kitchen door frame. He stood up and walked to the blonde and kissed her full on the mouth, to the disgust of their children.

"Alan's been calling all day for you Phil, I think you should talk to him, he sounds a bit excited." Stephanie's green eyes gleamed with annoyance remembering the fifty times the frantic man had called the house, she had to go the zoo to get away.

"I know, he's been trying on my cell phone too." Phil's hand wiped sweat from his brow, he now ran from work to home to keep his toned body up due to the myth of middle ageing. "I'm going to take a shower first, then I promise I'll call him." At that moment the phone rang and the couple both stared at the number on the screen. Alan. "I'll be quick."

Half an hour later, Phil was by the phone, walking up and down the hallway waiting for the phone to ring. He had been sent straight instructions that Alan will call. The phone rang. Phil wondered if he should answer or not. What the heck he thought. Picking up the phone, he said "Hello Alan."

He was answered with an "Alan what do you want now!" and "Not again." Phil squinted his eyes.

"Doug, Stu? What the fuck!"

"Phil? Has he been ringing up you aswell?" Stu's voice rang out from the reciver.

"Yep all day the wanker."

"I am right here you know." Came a load voice, which the three men could easily tell was Alan's.

"What do you want?" Doug asked politely, as he knew they had to talk carefully with this big bearded man.

"Can't a guy like me want to talk to the wolf pack? Well except you Doug, but if you keep the promise, I bet us other wolves will allow you in."

"Alan, I've got to say goodnight to the kids, will you just let us know what your problem is." Phil exclaimed impatiently.

"Problem? There is no problem, do you call marriage a problem these days?"

"What!" Three voices shouted down the phone.

"Didn't you know? It's been in the papers for ages! I'm getting married and I want you guys to come to my stag weekend, it's going to be an amazing super dooey few days!."

A sound like a wimpy sigh came from one of the phones. Stu had fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alan got off the plane at Vegas, a last minute thought. He was sitting in his bedroom, surrounded by fast food packets and old cigarettes, he needed to get out of there and his wolf pack had all got married so no more stag dos to remember for ever.

The man lay down slowly, crinkling papers on the way. He needed to get out of his parents house and go somewhere, anywhere from this mess of a place. Standing up from his bed, he logged onto his laptop and booked the closest flights too Vegas. So here he was now.

He passed the security with a few errors, he had an alcohol bottle in his pocket. An hour later he stepped out of the clammy airport and was filled with fresh air of Vegas.

He spent the next few hours wandering around Vega's, to the places where he had been with Phil and Stu when he bumped into someone. Like his usual Alan started walking away without a word when the person spoke.

"Watch where your going!" The voice was female, Alan immediately turned around to say a smart reply when he recognised the woman.

Jade.

She remembered him too by the shock of her face. "Alan?"

"Jade? How our you! How's Carlos?" The man's eyes lit up and rushed to the petite blonde grabbing her into a bear hug.

"I'm good, it's Tyler and he's fine thank you." Jade said, patting Alan's big waist. "He's just turned 3."

"Well did you regret the divorce?" Alan inquired.

Jade laughed. "No, I didn't even know Stu that well and it was an annulment how do you forget about this stuff?"

"I was built that way." Chuckled Alan to himself.

Jade rocked herself on her two feet before she said: "Do you want to come back to mine for a coffee?"

"Sure"

6 Months Later

Giggles ran through an apartment block as a drunk couple banged down the corridor. The man was a big, hairy and bearded and the woman was the exact opposite, blonde, skinny and beautiful. You wouldn't put two together if you saw them.

The woman dropped her keys as she tried to open the door, and the man banged his head on the door frame from trying to grasp the key in his burly hands. Finally the door opened to a teenage girl watching TV innocently babysitting the 3 year old toddler that was the womans.

After they payed the babysitter, they collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs onto the couch.

"Jade, can I ask you a question." The man slurred as he sloppily kissed Jade's neck.

"Alan, of course you can." Jade giggled as she leaned into Alan's cheek as his whiskers started tickling her.

"Will you marry me?" Alan stopped his trail of kisses as he looked up to see in her blue eyes.

"Are you joking?" Jade questioned easily sobering up.

"No. I'm being serious for once in my life." Alan smiled hopefully, kissing Jade's palm, his trademark of luuuurrrvvveee as he called it.

"Why not." Jade giggled again, kissing Alan full on the mouth, in seconds all clothes were off and they were having a lot of fun.

Present

"What was that? I have just picked up myself off the floor." Stu asked as Phil heard a groan from Alan's end.

"God Stu, I thought you could multi task being a dentist. I'm getting married to Jade, you know your ex-wife, I hope you don't mind."

There was a feminine sigh and a crash.

Phil laughed. "He's fainted. Again."


End file.
